Frictie
by CattyRosea
Summary: Kijk en huiver, de wonderen  ahem  van de Yuy Heero en Chang Meilan romantiek! AU. Met; de bastaardkinderen van papierwormen en nattoo op de vroege ochtend.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 30-04-2006._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Frictie

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** M

**Genre:** Romantiek, een beetje Humor, een beetje Actie, en een scheutje Parodie.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Algemene kennis van de anime, Wufei's _Episode Zero_ manga en vast nog wel wat andere dingen. Maar aangezien zelfs ik het niet zeker weet, hoef je je er geen zorgen over te maken. :P

**Waarschuwingen:** Alternatief(ve) Koppel(s). Iedereen die staat op andere koppels kan zich ergens anders gaan vermaken. Aangezien ze het nooit goed hebben kunnen maken in dit universum, heeft Meilan geen al te hoge dunk van Wufei, maar dat is niets nieuws. Alternatief Universum (niets is meer zoals je je herinnert, dus probeer er maar geen wijs uit te worden), daarom ook Personages Die Zich Niet helemaal Gedragen Zoals Ze Zich Horen Te Gedragen. Schuiladres-situatie en andere clichés. Enigszins een Seksestrijd, Dubbelzinnige Praat en Seksuele Situaties. O, en Overspel. Zou je bijna vergeten...

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Meilan Chang, DUH!

**Soundtrack:** 'If looks could kill' door Heart.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Kijk en huiver, de wonderen (ahem) van de Yuy Heero en Chang Meilan romantiek! AU. Met; de bastaardkinderen van papierwormen en nattoo op de vroege ochtend.

**Notities van de Auteur:** Opgedragen aan Silver Winged Dragon, die hier veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel te lang op heeft moeten wachten. Ik hoop dat het niet te afschuwelijk is geworden, lieve, mooie, elegante, zorgzame, slimme, creatieve, stijlvolle, prettig gestoorde, prachtig glanzende, goed gepoetste, uit de kluiten gewassen edelmetalen hagedis. *slijmslijmslijm* Heil Silver Winged Dragon! Ahem. Dit is de langste one-shot die ik ooit gescheven heb. En mijn eerste lemon. Een Heero x Meiran was mijn eerste, en niet een Heero x Relena! *slaat stijl achterover* Dit gaat me nog duur komen te staan... ik hoop dat je trots op me bent, Silver. Maar goed, dan nu de fic. Veel leesplezier!

****

II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II

**Frictie**

De spanning tussen de piloten van Wing en Shenlong was zoals gewoonlijk haast tastbaar.

De twee waren, om de een of andere onverklaarbare reden, regelrechte kemphanen - met het verschil dat Chang een hen was.

Quatre snapte er niets van.

Van Meilan kon hij nog begrijpen dat ze zich op zou laten fokken. Door ieder ander dan Heero, tenminste. Meilan had een ietsje pietsje - ahem - weinig geduld. En trots waar je "u" tegen zei. Maar Heero was simpelweg te afwezig van het menselijk interactief netwerk om op enige manier op haar zenuwen te werken. Het sloeg nergens op dat ze zo agressief op de Japanse jongen reageerde.

Heero's aandeel in de frictie (relatie durfde Quatre het niet te noemen) was een nog groter mysterie voor de blonde Arabier. Heero liet zich zelfs door Duo niet zo op de kast jagen als door de Chinese. Dit terwijl Duo er zijn grootste hobby van gemaakt leek te hebben om Heero te irriteren en uit zijn schulp te lokken, en Meilan niets anders fout deed dan in de buurt zijn.

Wat was er dan verdomme aan de hand? Quatre had sterk de neiging om die vraag uit hen te rammelen terwijl hij zijn medepiloten observeerde aan de ontbijttafel. Het leek wel alsof ze elkaar uit probeerden te lokken, een bepaald iets wilden laten doen of zeggen. Maar wat?

Heero wierp zijn gewoonlijke brandend koude moordblik in de strijd tegen de blik van hatelijke minachting die Meilan op hem richtte. Quatre was blij dat ze vanochtend tenminste de non-verbale aanval hadden gekozen. Duo zou het nooit geloven als hij hem vertelde hoe "welbespraakt" Heero kon zijn. Toch kromp Quatre onwillekeurig ineen telkens wanneer er een bijzonder heftige emotie oplaaide. Welke idioot had ooit kunnen denken dat Heero Yuy geen gemoedsbewegingen kent?

'Probeer de nattoo eens.' zei diezelfde Heero Yuy opeens, met een hoofdknikje gebarend naar de kom klonterige smurrie die tussen de rijstepap en de melk op tafel stond. Er steeg een doordringende, hoogst _aparte_ geur op van het onaanzienlijke goedje.

Quatre vroeg zich opeens af of het wel zo'n goed idee was geweest zijn medepiloten gunstig proberen te stemmen door traditioneel ontbijt uit hun vaderland (dat hij in Meilans geval uit voorzorg "moederland" had genoemd) te bereiden. Waarom had hij er geen rekening mee gehouden dat Heero en Meilan, ondanks alles, vijftien jaar oud waren? Voedselgevechten waren _niet_ uitgesloten.

Meilans wenkbrauwen trokken achterdochtig samen. 'Waarom?'

'Bang?' vroeg Heero, die er op de een of andere manier in slaagde Meilan voor schut te zetten zonder ook maar een spoortje spot in zijn stem, gezichtsuitdrukking of houding.

De reactie was voorspelbaar: Meilan sprong op alsof er letterlijk op een knopje gedrukt was.

'Nee!' siste het meisje, terwijl het melkpak wiebelde en omviel door de schok die ze had veroorzaakt. Quatre sprong op, zette het pak rechtop, en pakte met schichtige blikken naar zijn medepiloten een doekje van het aanrecht om de gemorste melk op te vegen. 'Jij bent gewoon niet te vertrouwen.'

Het klonk bijna als een uitdaging, dacht Quatre.

Heero keek haar vlak aan. 'Ik heb geen enkele reden jou - of jou, Quatre, of een van de anderen, op enige manier te schaden.'

'Waarom geloof ik dat niet?'

Heero leunde achterover in zijn stoel en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. Met een uitgestreken gezicht zei hij: 'Ik sta onder orders van Doctor J; andere piloten van gundanium mobile suits mogen niet gedeerd worden tenzij ze een gevaar of en anderszins onoverkombaar obstakel vormen.'

_J is degene die jou jezelf heeft laten opblazen,_ dacht Quatre, die schokkerig het vaatdoekje in de gootsteen liet vallen.

'En dat moet ons geruststellen?' zie Meilan, die Heero aankeek alsof hij haar bedonderde. 'Jouw oordeel over wat een gevaarlijk obstakel is?'

De donkerharige jongen deed zijn mond al open om te antwoorden, maar Quatre onderbrak hem. Hij had er genoeg van. Zijn ontbijtje, zijn speciale ontbijtje, waarvoor hij uitvoerig onderzoek had gedaan en waar hij bloed, zweet en tranen voor had vergoten (tot op dat moment _nog_ niet letterlijk), werd genegeerd, zijn hypergevoelige zesde zintuig, dat het toch al zo zwaar te verduren had door zijn baantje als Gundam piloot, werd totaal niet in acht genomen. En het beste was nog wel, dat hij er gewoon niet uitkwam waarom die twee zo tot elkaar aangetrokken waren, als twee suïcidale stukken ruimteschroot op een ramkoers.

'Waarom gaan jullie niet een beetje sparren, hè?' zei Quatre ongeduldig tegen zijn Aziatische collega's. 'Om jullie _frustraties af te reageren.'_

De twee gunden hem zowaar een blik waardig.

'Net als de vorige keer?' vroeg Meilan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ze zag er haast onschuldig uit toen haar blik weer naar Heero gleed.

Het was echter nog niets vergeleken met het gezicht dat de piloot van Wing Gundam trok toen hij opmerkte: 'Dat ging niet zo goed.'

'Doe het toch maar.' grauwde Quatre, maar hij werd genegeerd.

Naarmate Heero en Meilan elkaar langer in de ogen keken werd de atmosfeer anders. Zwaar en geladen en scherp tegelijkertijd. Meilan keek Heero schuins aan.

'Niet dat ik niet bereid ben het nog eens te proberen op die manier.'

Er verscheen een glinstering in Heero's ogen.

'Doe dat alsjeblieft!' barstte Quatre uit. Zijn medepiloten keken niet eens op. 'Ik krijg het benauwd van jullie, en ik heb morgenavond een missie!'

Heero en Meilan staarden elkaar aan.

'Aanvaard.' zeiden ze in koor.

**I-oOo-I**

Zij aan zij stapten ze de gang uit die de kleedkamers en douches met de sportzaal verbond, elkaar zorgvuldig niet aanrakend of -kijkend. Beiden merkten echter wel hoe de ander gekleed was; Heero had zijn gewoonlijke wielerbroekje en mouwloze hemd aan, maar Meilan had haar donkere overjas uitgetrokken, waardoor haar witte hemd zichtbaar was. Ze hadden allebei weinig anders _om_ aan te trekken.

... ergens was dat een teleurstelling.

Het schuiladres waar ze verbleven was een van de schijnbaar eindeloze rits huizen die Quatre's familie bezat maar niet gebruikte, gelegen in het platteland buiten een onaanzienlijke stad in een willekeurig land op een zeker continent op Aarde. Heero had eens gevraagd waarom de Winner familie niet gewoon hele huizenblokken opkocht, in plaats van overal en nog ergens losse gebouwen, waarvan het bestaan zo gemakkelijk uit het oog verloren kon worden, te kopen en bouwen. Uit de mond van Heero De-Rest-Van-De-Mensheid-Gaat-Mij-Niet-Aan Yuy sprak dat boekdelen over de hoeveelheid verschillende schuiladressen waarvoor de rijke Arabische tiener al gezorgd had.

Het huis waar ze momenteel verbleven was - naar de maatstaven van Quatre's schuiladressen - niet erg groot, noch luxueus. Het was een van de adressen waar Quatre's familie al tijden geen interesse meer in had getoond, waardoor de aanwezigheid ervan in de beschutting van een bos nagenoeg vergeten was. De drie Gundam piloten waren de eerste bewoners sinds jaren. Eigenlijk waren de slaapkamers en de keuken de enige kamers die bruikbare meubels bevatten, omdat Quatre daar voor hun aankomst voor had laten zorgen. De rest van het huis was door achterstallig onderhoud vervallen, stoffig en leeg, op de vele muizennesten na. Zo ook de sportruimte.

Heero en Meilan stonden er bij en keken ernaar.

'_O.'_ zei Meilan uiteindelijk, waarbij haar mond afkeurend vertrok.

'Dus toch...' mompelde Heero.

Meilan keek hem eindelijk aan. 'De jongenskleedkamers waren ook zo erg?'

'Ik dacht dat de meisjeskleedkamers gewoon meer aandacht hadden gekregen, aangezien er veertien-en-een-half keer meer Winner vrouwen zijn dan Winner mannen.' Hij klonk alweer veel minder strijdlustig.

Een krom lachje dreigde de mondhoek van de Chinese omhoog te trekken. Ze fronste snel om dat te voorkomen. 'Nou, niet dus. Dit is nalatigheid van Winners kant.'

Heero liep naar voren en dwaalde door de vervallen ruimte, de vloer en toestellen testend en de oefenwapens kritisch onderzoekend. Wat hij aantrof was nog bedroevender dan het er van enkele meters afstand uitzag. Uiteindelijk zwaaide hij nonchalant een batonneerstaf tegen de muur, waarbij het houten wapen in splinters sloeg. Hij liet de nutteloze stomp vallen en draaide zich om.

'Vergeet het maar. Onder deze omstandigheden ga ik geen formaliteitsgevecht houden.'

Meilan, die tegen een half doorgeroeste halter aan het porren was, draaide zich met een ruk om. _'Wat?'_

De Japanner nam haar verontwaardiging kalm op. 'We kunnen allebei ieder moment een missie binnenkrijgen. Daarvoor moeten we in topconditie zijn. Het risico dat een van ons gedurende het vechten tetanus oploopt of gespietst wordt op een onbetrouwbaar stuk metaal of hout is te groot. Ik ga mijn vermogen missies succesvol uit te voeren niet riskeren voor een trivialiteit als dit.' Daarmee begaf hij zich naar de uitgang.

Het zwartharige meisje stoof woedend op. 'Lafaard! Je durft gewoon niet, jij eerloze -'

Heero's ogen vernauwden zich toen hij over zijn schouder naar haar omkeek. 'Bespaar me je moralistische praatjes. We weten beiden dat dit niet om een gevecht gaat. Niet om _zo'n_ gevecht.'

Meilan's vurige zwarte ogen boorden zich in Heero's staalharde blauwe terwijl ze een paar stappen naar hem toe zette. 'Wil je dan zeggen dat je er _niet_ tussenuit wilt knijpen? Het klinkt voor mij als een zwakke smoes.' Ze bewoog zich snel tussen hem en de uitgang.

Zijn tred stokte zowaar even voordat hij vlak voor haar tot stilstand kwam.

'Ik hoef hier niet aan mee te doen.' vertelde hij haar zacht en onverbiddelijk. 'Ik heb mijn orders en niemand, maar dan ook niemand, zal mij ervan weerhouden die perfect uit te voeren. Desnoods maak ik je gewoon af, als de eerste de beste OZ soldaat.'

Wetend dat hij op dat moment meende wat hij zei en dat ze een groot risico nam, zette Meilan een stap vooruit, waardoor ze bijna neus aan neus met Heero kwam te staan. Hij deinsde niet terug, maar zijn postuur verstarde merkbaar. Het levensechte gevaar dat de soldaat vormde schrok Meilan niet af. De krijgster Nataku had een strijder gevonden, een strijder zoals zij. Een strijder die ze zou testen op zijn waardigheid. Of hij dat nou leuk vond of niet.

'Je durft het risico niet te nemen.' stelde Meilan vast. 'Je bent bang dat je zult verliezen, zelfs als je wint. Zulke aarzeling past een soldaat niet, Yuy.'

'Arrogantie als de jouwe past een soldaat niet, Meilan.' kaatste hij terug. '"Hoogmoed komt voor de val."'

Meilan schudde vol afschuw haar hoofd. 'Het is een kwestie van eer, maar wat zou een soldaat als jij daar nou van weten.'

Heero snoof. 'Ik weet dat eer je niet door een gevecht heen helpt, en dat eer deze oorlog niet voor ons gaat winnen.'

'Dat komt omdat jij geen eer hebt. Zonder rechtvaardigheid heeft al dit vechten geen zin.' zei Meilan beschuldigend.

'Ik heb een plicht.' vloog Heero opeens op. Meilan deinsde onwillekeurig achteruit bij het zien van zijn brandende blik. 'En niets zal mij ervan weerhouden die uit te voeren. Hoeveel ledematen ik er ook voor moet afstaan, hoeveel harten en beloftes ik er ook voor moet breken. Hoeveel onschuldigen er ook voor geofferd moeten worden...' Hij haalde zwaar adem en keek ineens weg.

Meilan staarde hem aan. 'Wat voor plicht?' vroeg ze zacht. 'De kolonies hebben zich tegen ons gekeerd. Waar vecht je nog voor?'

'Vrede.' kwam het antwoord. Heero keek naar haar op met heldere, vastberaden ogen. 'Dat is het enige wat nog rest. Vrede of de dood. Relena zei eens iets, over Aarde en de ruimte die samen moesten leren leven. Ze had gelijk, maar er zal bloed vergoten moeten worden om dat voor elkaar te krijgen. _Mijn_ bloed, niet dat van onschuldige burgers, als ik het voor elkaar kan krijgen.'

'Dat is het meest eervolle dat ik je ooit heb horen zeggen.' murmelde Meilan, die helemaal warm werd vanbinnen met het besef dat hij precies was zoals ze had gehoopt dat hij zou zijn. Nataku had haar partner gevonden, nu hoefde Meilan hem alleen nog maar op te eisen.

Eventjes gleed er verwarring over Heero's gezicht, voordat zijn uitdrukking verhardde.

'Eer heeft er niets mee te maken.'

De Chinese onderdrukte de neiging om te lachen om zijn naïviteit. 'Integendeel, Soldaat. Jouw eer heeft me er net van overtuigd dat het geen zin heeft voor mij om je verder te tarten. Ik heb de antwoorden die ik zocht gevonden. Het is nu aan jou.'

Deze keer verdween de verwarring niet zo snel van zijn gezicht. 'Bedoel je...'

'Je had gelijk.' Meilan keek de vervallen trainingsruimte rond. 'Dit is geen geschikte plaats voor de confrontatie die ik bedoelde.' Ze keek hem in de ogen en daagde hem uit met haar blik en haar stem. 'Er is genoeg gevochten, het wordt tijd dat we... samen gaan werken. Ik ga in het bos mijn oefeningen doen. Alleen. Kom daar naar me toe, of kom vanavond naar mijn kamer.'

Abrupt draaide ze zich om en liep weg, een volkomen verbijsterde Heero achterlatend. Hij staarde haar sprakeloos na.

Waarom reageerden vrouwen toch altijd zo anders dan hij verwachtte dat ze zouden doen? Eerst Relena met haar suïcidale vasthoudendheid, en nu Meilan weer. Deden ze dat expres of zo, om hem te verwarren?

**I-oOo-I**

Zodra Heero die avond Meilans kamer inglipte kreeg Quatre, die in zijn eigen kamer over een plattegrond gebogen zat, plotseling en onverklaarbaar barstende hoofdpijn.

De hele dag had Meilan zichzelf bezig gehouden met kata's en meditatie in het bos (oftewel, afwisselend tegen bomen trappen onder het mom van in vorm blijven, en op haar achterste neerploffen en stom voor zich uit staren), terwijl haar gedachten frustrerende rondjes renden in haar hoofd. Ze wist niet wat Heero de hele dag had uitgespookt, maar het had vast te maken met die laptop van hem - het was _altijd_ te doen om die laptop van hem. Was zijn schedel dan _zo_ dik dat hij haar hints niet begreep? Tegen de tijd dat Quatre haar naar binnen riep voor het avondeten was haar geduld op een haartje na op. Ze kon hem wel wurgen toen hij na het eten verdween, en ze hem nergens in het vervallen huis kon vinden. Dat gevoel zwakte lang niet af naarmate ze langer in haar kamer wachtte.

Daarom was het eerste wat Meilan deed toen haar deur open ging, Heero naar de keel vliegen.

Heero, echter, was jarenlang getraind om te denken in rechte lijnen en solide doelstellingen, waardoor het, op de instinctieve alarmbellen die iedere keer dat iemand zijn persoonlijke ruimte schond afgingen na, helemaal niet bij hem opkwam dat Meilan wel eens andere bedoelingen kon hebben dan degene waarvan hij overtuigd was geraakt dat ze ze had. Wat _konden_ haar bedoelingen ook anders zijn, wanneer ze hem na hem maandenlang hebben te lopen sarren opeens zo anders behandelde? Na een ongewoon lange, onproductieve dag wikken en wegen van toespelingen en lichaamshouding was het de enige conclusie die hij kon bereiken, en na de rest van de dag aan onverklaarbare, spontane zweetaanvallen te hebben geleden, leek hem de beste aanpak om haar haar zin te geven, al was het maar om haar eindelijk uit zijn hoofd te kunnen zetten.

Daarom was Heero's eerste reactie Meilans polsen te grijpen en haar te kussen voor hij de kans kreeg zich te bedenken.

Een welhaast komisch verwijden van zwarte ogen en een ketsende klap op zijn wang was het resultaat.

'Hoe haal je het in je hoofd?' krijste Meilan.

Heero staarde haar met verbijsterd opengesperde ogen aan, de rode vlek op zijn wang niet eens opmerkend.

'Wat moet jij nou?' Hij ademde zwaar door zijn neus uit. 'Dat was toch wat je wilde?'

'Wat? Hoe - ik -' Meilans stem stokte. Wat wilde ze nou precies? Dit, toch? Ze stond de hele oorlog al stijf van de zenuwen en het enige wat ze wilde doen was vechten, met hem, want hij vocht goed, hij vocht eerlijk, maar ze wilde helemaal niet vechten, ze wilde gewoon - waarom, _waarom_ moest haar geweten zo'n belabberd gevoel voor timing hebben?

Meilan keek weg, woedend proberend tranen weg te slikken. De stilte krijste oorverdovend en schrijnend in haar oren en over haar huid, tot ze over haar hele lijf kippenvel had.

'Nou?' herhaalde Heero met een koude stem. 'Wat wil je van me? Ik kan veel dingen, maar gedachtelezen niet.'

Haar hoofd kwam met een ruk omhoog, en toen haar glanzende ogen de zijne vonden brandden ze met uit wanhoop geboren vastberadenheid.

'Jou. Ik wil _jou._ Ik wil dat je -' weer stokte haar stem, en Meilan vervloekte haar eigen zwakheid in het bijzijn van degene die ze als een waardige partner had uitgekozen. Waarom liet haar kracht haar altijd in de steek wanneer ze moest bewijzen tegenover een man? Ze was Nataku, ze hoorde niet zwak te zijn! Ten einde raad gooide ze het over een andere boeg.

'Wat wil jij eigenlijk?' beet ze hem toe, het hooghartige schild weer hoog opgeheven. 'Je kon me toch zo makkelijk uit de weg ruimen? Waarom doe je dat dan niet, in plaats van hier te komen. Waarom - waarom kuste je me?'

Heero's antwoord was onmiddellijk; zijn stem haperde niet, maar wat er uit zijn mond kwam scheen hem zelf onwerkelijk in de oren te klinken. 'Omdat dat de enige manier was om mijn gedachten op orde te brengen. Je bent constant in mijn hoofd sinds de eerste keer dat je me uitschold voor "eerloze androïde", maar ik weet niet waarom. Zulke kinderachtige opmerkingen horen mij helemaal niet te deren, en mensen hebben überhaupt niets te zoeken in oorlogsgebied. Maar iedere keer dat ik je zie vraag ik me nu de meest irrelevante, de meest _idiote_ dingen af, zoals hoe je huid aanvoelt of welke geur er in je haren hangt. En als ik je niet zie keren mijn gedachten steeds naar je terug, en probeer ik te begrijpen waarom je de dingen zegt en doet die je zegt en doet. En ik weet niet hoe ik het moet negeren. Zelfs Duo kan ik negeren, ik kan zijn aanwezigheid in een kamer blokkeren en niets van hem merken tot hij eindelijk iets nuttigs zegt in plaats van over dingen te praten die helemaal niks met onze missies te maken hebben, maar jou kan ik zelfs niet vergeten wanneer ik weet dat je aan de andere kant van de wereld bent.' Hij haalde diep adem na die ongewoon lange tirade.

Meilan hapte niet naar adem en ze voelde haar knieën niet slap worden, maar het duizelde haar wel, en haar hart sprong op in haar borst toen ze besefte dat wat Heero beschreef precies was hoe zij zich voelde, en bleef ergens onder haar tong in haar keel bonken.

'En daarom,' ging Heero verder, langzamer nu, terwijl hij haar diep en zoekend in de ogen keek. 'kan ik je niet simpelweg verlaten of vermoorden. Het zou het alleen maar erger maken. Ik zou met de vragen blijven zitten in de wetenschap dat ze nooit beantwoord zullen worden. Jouw gezicht en stem laten me nu al niet met rust, de herinneringen zouden me mogelijk ongeschikt kunnen maken voor het uitvoeren van mijn opdrachten, en dat kan ik niet riskeren. De enig oplossing lijkt nadere interactie te zijn.'

Tja, dat was nou weer _niet_ wat Meilan voelde. Maar het was genoeg. Met een diepe ademtocht wist ze zich weer met beiden benen stevig in haar lichaam en haar waardigheid te verankeren. Ze was Nataku, en ze had een strijder gevonden die haar waardig was. En hij was gewillig en onwetend en het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was hem op de juiste manier binnenhalen - wat zo te zien een makkie zou worden. Ze voelde al een glimlach over haar lippen glijden. Bijna lachte ze zelfs hardop.

'Dus jij wilt antwoorden.' vatte ze samen. Toen hij haar scherp aankeek en knikte grijnsde ze en zette haar handen in haar heupen. Als hun beider redenering niet zo droog was geweest als een woestijn zou Meilan waarschijnlijk ziek geworden zijn van de romantiek van de situatie. 'Goed dan. Als ik vind dat je ze verdient, zal ik je naar hartelust laten zoeken.'

Middernachtblauwe ogen vernauwden zich en keken haar vanuit de ooghoek aan, wat ze wist dat een vraag inhield.

'Weet jij wat verleiden betekend, soldaat?'

Heero's ogen vernauwden verder. Meilan lachte, schudde haar haar uit haar ogen en sloop langzaam achteruit, richting haar bed.

'Weet jij wat jagen betekend, Soldaat?'

Een miniem, bijna ongelovig lachje speelde om de mond van de Japanner, en besef flakkerde tot leven in zijn ogen. Met een glinstering van ogen en tanden bewoog hij in haar richting, en voordat ze het wist had hij haar gevangen in een hongerige kus, zijn handen bezitterig in haar haar begraven, dat gedeeltelijk loskwam uit de staartjes waarin ze het droeg. Tevreden kreunend opende ze haar mond tegen de zijne en lokte zijn tong naar buiten, bij haar naar binnen. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij het onder de knie kreeg, waarna het een spelletje kat en muis was tussen hun lippen, totdat Meilan vond dat het genoeg was geweest en zich terugtrok.

Afgaand op een instinct begroef ze haar gezicht in zijn nek om zijn geur op te snuiven en zijn huid te proeven. Gehoorzaam ontblootte hij meer hals voor haar, terwijl zijn vingers de elastiekjes uit haar haar verwijderden en er achtereenvolgens doorheen kamden, het in de war maakten, en daarna weer glad streken. Uiteindelijk dwaalden zijn handen naar beneden, van haar nek naar haar schouders totdat ze bij haar topje kwamen.

Hij maakte zich los van haar knedende lippen en keek haar vragend aan. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en trok zonder te weg kijken van zijn gezicht zijn shirt uit zijn broek. Zijn armen gingen hulpvaardig omhoog toen ze het over zijn hoofd haalde en terzijde wierp. Eventjes vroeg ze zich af hoeveel paar van die gruwelijke groene dingen hij had, omdat hij ze dag en nacht scheen te dragen. Maar toen werd Meilans aandacht opgeëist door de schaduwen die over zijn borst speelden in het licht van haar bedlamp, en het gevoel van zijn met littekens bezaaide huid onder haar vingertoppen. Heero's armen gleden om haar heen en onder haar witte shirt terwijl ze de contouren van zijn borstspieren volgde en zijn bruine tepels plaagde; zijn handen gleden over haar rug naar boven en ontdekten dat ze geen beha meer droeg zo laat op de avond op hetzelfde moment dat Meilan verrast werd door de _aanwezigheid_ van ondergoed aan zijn lijf, onder zijn strakke broekje.

Grinnikend viel ze op haar knieën, waarbij ze zijn broek mee nam, en hij de onderkant van haar shirt. Met ondeugend glinsterende ogen keek ze naar hem op terwijl ze het hemd volledig over haar hoofd trok en haar verende boezem ontblootte. De koele lucht en de aanwezigheid van Heero, bij wie de bobbel in zijn broek langzaam maar gestaag groter werd, was genoeg om haar tepels stijf samen te laten trekken. Ze hees zich op de rand van het bed en leunde met uitnodigend gespreide benen achterover. Heero's hoofd tolde toen hij voor haar knielde en zijn handen op haar schouders legde, zijn vingers naar beneden liet glijden waar eerst kleding in de weg had gezeten. Meilan kromde scherp inademend haar rug toen hij haar borsten in zijn handen nam, en hij bedekte gretig haar opengesperde lippen met de zijne.

Meilan was in de zevende hemel. Nooit was Wufei op deze manier op haar uitdagingen ingegaan. Heero, deze soldaat, deze naamloze krijger, bleek meer in huis te hebben dan ze ooit had durven dromen.

_En je bent helemaal van mij._

Toen kwam er een gedachte bij haar op.

Ze brak even los en hapte naar adem. 'En Relena dan?'

Heero staarde haar met glazige ogen aan. 'Wat is er met Relena?'

'Zal zij dit niet als verraad van haar liefde beschouwen?'

'Relena,' zei hij tussen plagende zuigzoenen in haar nek door, 'doet me denken aan mezelf. Toen ik vijf was. Prima instelling, en met een beetje oefening zal ze het nog ver schoppen. Ze had me kunnen krijgen toen ik vijf was. Ze zou me misschien zelfs hebben _gewild_ toen ik vijf was. Maar ik ben al heel lang geen vijf meer, en zij is niet verliefd. Ik ben een strijder in daden, zij in woorden. Zij past niet meer in mijn stijl van leven. Jij wel.'

Dat was precies het antwoord dat ze wilde horen. Meilan lachte vanuit haar keel en begroef haar handen in zijn heerlijk dikke haar terwijl hij zijn mond steeds lager liet afdalen.

'En je echtgenoot dan?' vroeg hij ineens, met zijn neus tussen haar borsten. Hoe diep en mannelijk en sensueel zijn stem ook klonk, er werd abrupt een stop op haar lustgevoelens gezet. Plotseling kwaad rukte ze hem aan zijn haren omhoog totdat hij haar fel in de ogen keek. Ze zag dat hij zich in moest houden om haar niet in een reflex te overmeesteren, en de stop werd weggevaagd door de nieuwe opwinding die dat haar bracht.

'Wufei,' beet ze hem toe, 'is zwak. Een doetje. Die bastaardzoon van een papierworm is Nataku niet waardig.' _Ben jij dat wel?_ daagde ze hem met haar ogen uit.

Heero gromde en had haar ineens tegen het matras gedrukt. Zijn mond daalde genadeloos op haar huid neer, alsof hij haar helemaal wilde verslinden, maar tegelijkertijd wedijverde met zijn handen, die geen centimeter van haar lichaam onverkend lieten. Hij schoof haar broek en slipje tegelijkertijd van haar heupen terwijl zij zijn laatste kledingstuk naar beneden trok. Of wat ze dacht dat zijn laatste kledingstuk was - eerder dan zijn groeiende erectie, waarvan het aanzien haar als getrouwde vrouw niet onbekend was, trokken zijn sokken haar aandacht toen ze naar beneden keek.

'Uit met die dingen.' grauwde ze, de daad bij het woord voegend, waarbij ze over elkaar op het bed tuimelden.

Voordat Heero iets kon doen werden zijn armen boven zijn hoofd tegen het matras gedrukt en nam Meilan schrijlings op hem plaats. Het gevoel van haar naakte benen die zich scheidden op zijn buik deed zijn bloed door zijn kruis bonken. De donkere haren tussen haar benen kriebelden zijn huid terwijl ze langzaam verder naar beneden wriemelde. Toen haar billen in contact kwamen met zijn gezwollen geslacht moest Heero moeite doen om niet te kreunen. Meilan grijnsde op hem neer terwijl ze haar onderlijf tegen hem aan bleef wrijven, zich af en toe oprichtend om zichzelf over zijn penis heen te tillen en vanaf de andere kant haar marteling voort te zetten, schurkend langs zijn schacht en testikels, natte, kleverige sporen achterlatend wanneer ze haar knieën iets optrok om extra stevig tegen hem aan te drukken, maar nooit meer dan dat.

'Hou daarmee op.' wist hij tussen opeengeklemde kaken uit te brengen. Meilan grijnslachte alleen maar op hem neer.

'Niet tegen een beetje voorspel bestand, Soldaat?' Ze liet zich zakken en drukte haar borsten tegen hem aan, waarbij haar gezicht slechts centimeters van hem vandaan was en haar losse haar langs zijn kaken streek. Het gekmakende wrijven van haar heupen tegen de zijne en het gevoel van al die huid deed hem bijna klaarkomen.

Net zo abrupt als de vorige keer werden de rollen omgedraaid. Op het zelfde moment dat zijn hoofd naar voren schoot en hij Meilans mond in beslag nam met de zijne, trok hij zijn knieën op, klemde haar heupen vast, haakte zijn benen om de hare, en duwde haar zo dichter tegen zich aan. Er bleef geen vingerbreedte tussen hen vrij. Meilans ogen gleden dicht naarmate ze dieper in de kus werd getrokken. Haar aandacht verslapte, en daarmee haar kneuzende grip op Heero's polsen. Dat was het moment waarop hij had gewacht.

Zonder waarschuwing trok hij zijn bovenarmen uit haar zweterige handen en sloeg ze om haar bovenlichaam. Met een ruk wist hij zichzelf bovenop haar te manoeuvreren, waarbij hun gepassioneerde kus verbroken werd. Harde spieren en meisjesachtige zachtheid kwamen samen onder zijn vingertoppen op hun weg naar de plaats tussen haar benen waar het allemaal om te doen was. Hij vond het middelpunt van haar bevochtigde plooien en duwde brutaalweg zijn vingers naar binnen, wat hem een scherpe ademtocht opleverde.

'Waar wacht je nog op?' vroeg Meilan hees, met glazige ogen naar hem opkijkend. 'Het is nu al tien keer beter dan al mijn vorige keren, wees maar niet bang dat je jezelf voor schut zet.'

Heero trok zijn vingers terug en gebruikte ze in plaats daarvan om haar heupen vast te grijpen toen hij zijn erectie in haar bracht. Haar gesmoorde kreunen overstemde het zijne. Nog niet halverwege trok hij terug, in een onmenselijk beheerste beweging, terwijl zijn hoofd tolde en hij het gevoel had elk moment het bewustzijn te kunnen verliezen. Meilan sloeg echter haar armen en benen om hem heen en trok hem terug naar binnen, dieper dan eerst. Met schokkende bewegingen herhaalden ze dit gebaar, keer op keer, steeds dieper, eerst onbeholpen en uit de maat, maar daarna vonden hun lichamen een ritme dat hen steeds wanhopiger maakte, dwong sneller te gaan, harder, totdat Meilan een schorre kreet uitstootte en om Heero heen verkrampte, van binnen en van buiten, om Heero heen knellend tot hij wel moest barsten...

Uitgeput en bezweet lagen ze te hijgen, glimmende bronzen huid, donker haar, langzaam bedarend bloed en een uitdrukking van bevrijding, van voltooiing.

'Waarom is dit gebeurd?' vroeg Heero opeens.

'Huh?' Meilan hief haar hoofd op van haar nieuwbakken kussen; zijn borst. 'Wat is dat nou weer voor vraag?'

Heero verschoof iets zodat hij haar met een peinzende blik aan kon kijken. 'Ik zou je eigenlijk vanaf het begin moeten hebben genegeerd. Je bent een afleiding en aandacht aan je schenken brengt risico's met zich mee.'

Meilan grijnsde terwijl ze zich op haar buik draaide en op haar ellebogen leunde. Heero's ogen gleden van haar gezicht naar beneden. Haar borsten waren dan misschien niet groot, maar ze bungelden daar wel verleidelijk... 'Kennelijk ben zelfs jij niet ongevoelig voor hormonen, Soldaat.'

Een miniscuul glimlachje deed zijn lippen vertrekken toen hij wegkeek. Meilan kon het alleen zien omdat ze er zo dicht op zat.

'Kennelijk.' gaf hij toe - aan het plafond. 'Hmpf. Het enige wat Doctor J ervan weerhield me hormoonremmers te laten slikken was dat het de groei zou remmen. Hij klaagt nog steeds wel eens dat ik te broos ben.'

In gedachten trok Meilan een wenkbrauw op om zijn plotselinge spraakzaamheid. _Wat had hij hard een beurt nodig, zeg._

'Broos?' vroeg ze plagend. 'Jij? Zal ik dat eens voor hem testen?' Ze kriebelde met een vinger rond zijn navel en hij verstijfde, een vreemd piepgeluidje net voorbij zijn samengeperste lippen.

'O! Je bent kietelgevoelig!' riep ze verheugd uit, en dook genadeloos op hem.

Eerlijkheidshalve moest ze diezelfde nacht toegeven: _Ik kennelijk ook._

**I-oOo-I**

Quatre deed geen oog dicht. Hij had het benauwd en voelde zich ongemakkelijk warm. De golven van emotie die van zijn medepiloten kwamen sloegen helemaal nergens meer op. Het ene moment vielen ze elkaar aan, het andere moment waren ze intens tevreden, en het volgende daagden ze elkaar weer uit. Toen Heero en Meilan eindelijk kalmeerden draaide hij zich om en keek naar de klok die op zijn nachtkastje stond. Kreunend liet hij zijn gezicht in zijn kussen vallen.

Vreemd genoeg sliep hij de rest van de nacht beter dan hij in tijden geslapen had.

**I-oOo-I**

De volgende ochtend zat Meilan al nattoo te slurpen aan de keukentafel, tevreden als een verzadigde kat, toen Heero naar beneden kwam. Quatre verstijfde instinctief toen hij de lichte voetstappen hoorde naderen, zich schrap zettend voor de bijtende, schroeiende emoties die ieder moment rondom hem los konden barsten. Meilan loerde naar Heero door haar wimpers.

'Goedemorgen Soldaat.' zelfs haar stem klonk als het spinnen van een kat, zacht en diep en rommelend. Dreigend?

Zijn lippen krulden spottend. 'Nataku.'

'Goed geslapen?'

Hij gaf haar een zijdelingse blik die zei "Jij moet het weten." en nam zijn ontbijt aan van Quatre, opnieuw de uitgelote kok van de dag (en, vreemd genoeg, alle andere dagen in alle andere schuiladressen waar de piloten ooit hadden verbleven), die met gekromde schouders aan het aanrecht stond. De blonde Arabier gaf hem er een vreemde blik bij. Heero grijnsde spottend toen hij tegenover Meilan plaatsnam en Quatre's blik naar haar verschoof.

Meilan trok een wenkbrauw naar hem op en goot nog wat van haar ontbijt naar binnen.

'Is er iets, Winner?' vroeg ze poeslief.

**I-oOo-I**

Drie weken later zaten de piloten van Wing, Deathscythe, Sandrock en Shenlong opeengepakt in een huurappartementje in een drukke stad aan de andere kant van de aardbol. Quatre kwam er tot zijn achterdocht achter dat hij alweer keukendienst had getrokken en zocht scherp het té onschuldige, het onverstoorbare, en het arrogante gezicht van zijn medepiloten af. Maar ja, hij was te beleefd opgevoed om ronduit te zeggen dat hij erin geluisd werd, en te invoelend om te weigeren zijn taak uit te voeren. Dus terwijl Duo en Meilan om de slaapkamers vochten - het was natuurlijk van levensbelang dat ze voor de paar schaarse dagen dat ze hier zouden zijn de beste rustplaats kregen - en Heero ondertussen het bed dat het dichtst bij het stopcontact stond opeiste en zijn laptop inplugde, stond Quatre in de keuken eten te maken. Hiervoor had zijn vader een jongen van hem laten maken...

Heero keek toe hoe Meilan als een kat haar rug kromde om de door haar geclaimde kamer - die met toegang tot de enige badkamer - te beschermen tegen de "Amerikaanse invasietiener met zijn idiote vlecht" en kruiste zijn armen voor zijn borst.

'Geef het op Duo, als zij zo nodig toe wil geven aan haar behoefte aan een make-up spiegel is dat haar probleem.' zei hij kil, de minieme lading laatdunkendheid ongetwijfeld bedoeld als een extra belediging...

'Ben je nou helemaal Heero!' riep Duo onopgemerkt uit. 'Ik moet die kamer hebben, anders kan ik -'

...en zo werd het ook opgevat. De blik die Meilan de Japanner toewierp was in staat blaren te trekken. _'Wat zei jij daar, Yuy?'_ siste de Chinese gevaarlijk zacht.

'Je hoorde me best.'

Binnen luttele seconden was de spanning tussen de twee, die wat afgezakt was in de afgematte nasleep van hun laatste missie, alweer te snijden.

'Inderdaad. En ik wil dat je het nog eens zegt, recht in mijn gezicht, lafbek!' riep Meilan snerpend, voorover hellend alsof ze Heero's gehoor zoveel mogelijk schade wilde berokkenen zonder daadwerkelijk dichter bij hem te hoeven staan. Het minieme, minachtende lachje verscheen weer op Heero's lippen terwijl ook hij zich naar voren boog, tot de gezichten van beide Aziaten nog maar centimeters van elkaar waren.

'Ga je gang,' zei Heero zacht. 'Grijp de kans om als eerste toegang tot de badkamer te hebben.'

'Hee, ik wil niet zeuren hoor, maar ik heb die eerste beurt echt nodig.' zei Duo ergens op de achtergrond.

'Ik begrijp het wel; je bent een meisje en lijdt onder het zielige, onterechte minderwaardigheidscomplex dat jou sekse eigen is en hen ertoe drijft elke ochtend waardevolle tijd te verdoen voor de spiegel. Maar als krijger zou je beter moeten weten.'

'Mijn haar is vijf keer zo lang als het hare!' protesteerde Decorstuk Maxwell.

'Dat ik 's ochtends eventjes de tijd neem om mijn haar uit mijn gezicht te halen noem ik minder onprofessioneel dan jouw manier, Yuy; de moeite niet nemen je haar te kammen en het ten alle tijden in je ogen laten hangen. O, ik kan best begrijpen dat je met dat verwijfde figuurtje van je ten minste _iets_ wil hebben dat je een beetje op een man doet lijken. Ja, echt heel stoer, in het gevecht verblind worden door je eigen haar!'

'Zo onhandig is een pony nou ook weer niet. Ik heb er eigenlijk alleen last van wanneer mijn haar drijfnat is, want dan zit er geen veerkracht meer in en plakt het aan mijn oogleden -' deelde het Bevlechte Fantoom van het Huurappartement mee aan de muren.

Heero boog nog verder naar voren en fluisterde Meilan iets in het oor wat een vurige blos op haar gezicht deed verschijnen - en dat Duo niet kon volgen omdat hij Meilans verkeerde oor zag. Er gleed een merkwaardige uitdrukking over haar gezicht, die echter snel verwisseld werd voor het triomfantelijke soort dat je meestal ziet wanneer iemand zijn of haar vijand zojuist door die vijands eigen acties klem heeft kunnen zetten.

'Dus daarom wil je niet dat ik staarten in doe. Je bent jaloers!' concludeerde ze spottend, met het hoofd in de nek.

'De enige waar hij jaloers op zou moeten zijn ben ik! Je weet wel, de knul met de vlecht van ruim een meter, die hij iedere ochtend moet uithalen en hervlechten om het enigszins handelbaar te houden en daarom het eerste recht op de badcel verdient?' zei een lichaamloze, geruisloze stem.

Heero reageerde in kalm, maar rap - onverstaanbaar voor geboren en getogen Amerikanen dus - Japans. Meilan keek alsof ze in een citroen gebeten had die hij haar als perzik aangeboden had.

'Haal het niet in je hoofd, Yuy. Ik weet ook nog wel een paar grijpbare stukken anatomie bij jou te vinden!'

En hier viel de stem in de coulissen eindelijk stil. De activiteit van Duo's hersenen stokte even toen het dit laatste stukje conversatie probeerde te verwerken. En toen kwam het drie keer zo snel weer op gang. Welke woorden had hij net opgevangen van Heero's monotone mini-tirade? _Mune_, borst? _Hadaka no_, bloot? (Ja, Duo kon wel een _beetje_ Japans. Hij kon het natuurlijk niet maken de geboortetaal van zijn partner _helemaal_ niet te spreken.) Heel misschien?

Duo verslikte zich bijna in zijn tong in zijn pogingen het niet uit te schreeuwen of schateren - hij was er nog niet uit wat gepaster was - terwijl zijn Aziatische collega's steeds dichter naar elkaar toe bogen en steeds zachter tegen elkaar sisten. Uit voorzorg propte hij zijn vingers in zijn mond en deinsde achteruit tot hij met zijn rug de muur raakte.

Maar vanuit die hoek zag hij het pistool dat Heero altijd achterin zijn broekband droeg. Het bloed, dat zo rijkelijk naar zijn wangen en oren was gestegen door de slinkende afstand tussen Heero en Meilan, trok uit Duo's gezicht weg. Als Heero nu merkte dat hij in de gang stond, zou hij neergeschoten worden. Als Meilan nu merkte dat hij in de gang stond, zou hij neergesabeld worden. Als hij nu wegging, miste hij de show van zijn leven.

Terwijl Duo verscheurd werd tussen zijn in paniek verkerende overlevingsinstinct en zijn door het dolle heen zijnde libido en gevoel voor kattenkwaad, waren Heero en Meilan opgehouden met praten en begonnen heel langzaam... Dat was de druppel die Duo's emmer met ambrosium om deed kieperen, waardoor de kostbare inhoud wegvloeide. De Amerikaanse jongen schuifelde met zijn vlecht in zijn mond gepropt achteruit, totdat hij het hoekje van de gang om was, maakte toen een geïmproviseerde pirouette en dook halsoverkop de keuken in, waar Quatre aardappelen stond te snijden.

'Quatre, Qua_tre,_ dit ga je niet geloven, wat ik je nu ga vertellen!' piepte hij, opgewonden tegen de rijke Arabier aan stuiterend.

Quatre keek niet op. 'Gaat dit over Heero en Meilan?' zei hij dof. 'Sorry Duo, maar mij zul je er niet mee schokken. Ik heb de laatste weken meer tijd met hen doorgebracht dan jij. Ik had het je moeten vertellen, maar ik dacht dat je me toch niet zou geloven.'

Duo's ogen puilden bijna uit hun kassen. 'J - jij wist ervan?'

'Het is moeilijk te missen, Duo.' mompelde de kleine blonde jongen, en zuchtte. Hij pakte een nieuwe aardappel en begon die te schillen. 'Je zult er nog wel achter komen... ze zijn erg luidruchtig. En ook hardhandig, de laatste tijd. Ik vrees dat ik meer kwaad dan goed heb gedaan door ze destijds naar buiten te sturen. Hun gevoelens zijn er alleen maar verder door verhit.'

Duo gaapte Quatre aan. Dit kon toch niet waar zijn... Quatre was zijn _vriend,_ die hoorde hem dit soort dingen te vertellen!

'Jij perverse kleine achterbakse...' Duo hield op met mompelen toen Quatre geschokt opkeek. Hij zette zijn handen in zijn zij. 'Vind jij dat nou leuk? Mij niks vertellen van wat er hier omgaat? Alle lol voor jezelf houden?'

'Duo! Je verwacht toch niet dat ik - ik ga niet herhalen wat voor vulgariteiten die twee elkaar dagelijks toesnauwen! Ik krijg al hoofdpijn als ik ze alleen maar aanhoor!'

Duo staarde Quatre aan, waarbij zijn handen uit zijn zij zakten. Toe_snauwen?_ '... waar _heb jij het over,_ Quatre?'

De piloot van Sandrock staarde met een even verbijsterde blik als hij van Deathscythe's piloot ontving, terug.

'Heero en Meilans constante geruzie, natuurlijk! Dat is toch waarvoor je net weg bent gevlucht? Ze maakten mij ook bijna gek, de laatste keer dat we samen op een van mijn schuiladressen zaten.'

'Ruzie...' zei Duo voorzichtig, op de binnenkant van zijn wang bijtend om niet te grijnzen. 'Meer niet?'

'Jawel, dat zei ik toch net. Ik stuurde ze zo'n twee maanden geleden naar buiten zodat ik mijn missie voor kon bereiden zonder door hun emoties gesmoord te worden, en drie weken geleden heb ik ze gezegd in de sportschool hun frustraties af te reageren. Het heeft niet geholpen; sindsdien vechten ze zelfs fysiek! Dan kom ik 's ochtends beneden en zit Heero naar Meilans gespleten lip te grijnzen, ondanks de rode krassen op zijn eigen schouders...'

Duo liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen vallen en grijnsde tegen zijn vingers.

'Je hebt het echt niet door, hè, Quatre?' Hij keek tussen zijn vingers door naar de blonde jongen op, en zijn vermoeden werd bevestigd door de onschuldige verwarring in de zeeblauwe ogen van zijn vriend. Proestend van het lachen liet hij zich in een keukenstoel vallen. 'Godsamme, en dan ben jij degene met het "Ruimtehart"...'

'Duo, ik ben bang dat ik je niet kan volgen...' zei Quatre aarzelend.

'Quatre... ga gewoon maar eens kijken waar ze mee bezig zijn. Ik schil die aardappelen wel, voor de verandering.'

****

II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II

**PSAN:** Als het een beetje... vreemd overkwam, bedenk dan alsjeblieft dat dit een experimentele fic was. Ik heb een romance als deze nooit eerder geprobeerd. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!

Aanvullende Notities / Legenda

Volgens mijn taalgids Japans is nattoo _"Gefermenteerde _(lees; gistende, rottende)_ sojabonen, die o.a. bij het traditionele ontbijt gegeten worden. Ze zien eruit als boontjes in zachte karamel, maar zo smaken ze absoluut niet! Ze hebben een heel sterke geur en smaak. Japanners maken er een sport van om nattoo aan buitenlanders te laten proeven en zijn vaak een beetje teleurgesteld als u niet wit weg trekt, maar het misschien zelfs lekker vindt."_

Mag ik een vreemd gevoel voor humor met de Japanners delen?


End file.
